descendantsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylar
Skylar Shade Alonso Calypso Facilier was the Son of Ursula and Dr. Facilier, He and His Mother Ursula doesn't getting along each other. Uma and Skylar, Their Siblings got along each other when they were little. Except Him and Urchin Doesn't Get Along. Because Urchin Keep Picking on and Bullying Skylar when They're were Little. He is the Husband of Justin Hook. He is a Sea Warlock. He is the captain of The Shadow Crew Powers and Abilities As the son of Ursula and Dr. Facilier, he have commonly Abilities like his Siblings and Mother. And Adoptive Son of Aphrodite and All the Greek Gods and Goddesses. * Magic - Like his Mother, Skylar is able to manipulate magic at his will. also he can summon his spotted Hyenas and Moray Eels and Phoenixes Out of Nowhere. He has Sea, Dark, Light Magic. He very Powerful than Mal and Maleficent, Ursula, The Evil Queen, Jafar, Evie, Uma, Every Magical User in Auradon or on the Isle. He even powerful than the Fairy Godmother herself. But He is Equal to His Grandmother Mama Odie * Cecaelia Transformation - When Skylar enter the Water, He can transform into a Cephalopod Appearance, Like His Mother Ursula and His Sister Uma and His Sibling. His Ability still work even inside the barrier around the Isle. * Siren Song '- He the Ability to Song the Siren Song. Skylar's siren song is Deadly to People except his Pirate Crew. It can Work on The Isle of the Lost or in Auradon. ** '''Counter-Siren Song '- Skylar can reverse the Siren song on People. * 'Hydrokinesis '- Skylar have to manipulate and control at his will. Although He related to Poseidon the Sea God. He control the water around the Isle. * '''Different kind of Kinesis - Skylar Can Manipulate any things around him or Peoples. * French Language - Skylar can Speak French and Understand It Since he is the Adoptive Son of Aphrodite the goddess of Love * Love Manipulation '- Since His Adoptive Mother is Aphrodite, He can Control Love and Manipulate it. * '''Immortality '- Since Skylar is Descendant of Poseidon, So He has Immortality from his Grandfather. * '''Ability Granting - Skylar can Grant Abilities to Other People including Immortality. * Voodoo Magic '''- Since Skylar is Dr. Facilier's Son and Mama Odie's Grandson, Skylar inherits His Father and Grandmother Voodoo Magic ** '''Shadow Manipulation - Skylar can manipulate Shadow around him at will, He can place a spell on other People's Shadow too. * Transportation - He can teleport everywhere and it cab still work even in the Barrier around the Isle of the Lost Likes Justin Hook, Uma and His Siblings Cares about Him,The Sea, Pranks, Magic, Sweets and Candy, Gemstones and Other Shiny Things, Justin Flirting with Him, Chocolate Dislike Ursula's nagging, Auradon's Soap Opera, Girls Flirting with Justin Hook, Being Abandoned by his Siblings Possessions Magic Seashell Necklace, Pirate Tricon Hat, Shape Shift Sword, Magic Trident Necklace, A Spellbook, His own Pirate Ship (The Lost Darkness), A Wedding Ring Trivia * Skylar and Justin are in a Romantic Relationship * According to Him, he can use the Siren Song on Every People on the Isle and Auradon. Not Even Other Villains can not Stand a chance against his song. Even His Mother Ursula Feared Him. All The Villains on the Fear Him expect his Pirate Crew and His Father Dr. Facilier, His Half-Brothers Desmond and Fred Facilier, Half-Sister Freddie Facilier, Uma. * He related to Poseidon * He also Related to Mama Odie * According to Poseidon, That Skylar was his Favorite Grandchild. and He is Very Protective of his Grandson Skylar. * Skylar and Scarlet was Best Friends in Past-Present Day * According to Justin, Skylar can tell when Someone lies or Telling the Truth by Listening to their Heartbeats and Looking at their Breathing and Eyes. * Skylar can be Fair or Neutral with Other Peoples * Skylar has 8 Pets (2 Hyenas, 2 Moray Eels, 2 Phoenixes and 2 Hellhounds), he only known VK to have more pets. * In Auradon, Skylar find 2 Abandoned Phoenix Eggs, When the Phoenix eggs hatched in Skylar's Dorm Room in Auradon Prep, Skylar named they 2 Phoenixes Shiny and Her Twin Sister Bright. Now the Phoenixes are now loyal to Their Owner/Adoptive Father. * Skylar can feel Guilty From his Mistakes in the Past and makes up to Peoples, See in Descendants 5, Skylar Apologize to Scarlet for Getting in a Argument with her. * Skylar can Understand his Mistakes in the Past. * In the Possible Future, He and Justin Hook has a 4 Daughters and 4 Son Together. * Aquamarine Hook and Her Youngest Siblings Percy, Connor, Hannah, Andi, Stiles, Elizabeth, Max Hook are See With Adult Version of Skylar and Justin Hook, and With Their Godmother Scarlet, Yzzy, Silena Tremaine ** This means that Skylar and Justin Hook Got married in the Future ** According to Adult Skylar in the Future that his Grandfather Poseidon Bless him with Ability to Give Birth to Children * Garnet Said Skylar can be Scary to other People * Skylar and His Husband Justin Hook Called Their Daughter Aquamarine (Aqua) * On The Isle of the Lost, Skylar Known as the Siren to His Father-In-law Captain Hook and Captain Hook's Pirate Crew and Now Other People heard the Siren Song From Skylar. * Skylar said What Do you Think this was the end of this Story in Descendants 7 like His Sister Uma on Descendants 2 and Mal also said this on Descendants 1 at the end of the Movie. * His Full Name is Skylar Shade Alonso Calypso Facilier. * Skylar cast a spell on his Shadow to alert Him when someone is going to Prank or Threatened Him. * Skylar grant his Husband Justin Hook with Immortality, Including His Pirate Crew. * Skylar was called the nymph Calypso by Everyone on The Isle. * His Pirate Crew are called The Shadow Crew. * Skylar's has Numerous Brothers and Sisters. * Skylar got his hellhounds Flame and Fire from his Uncle Hades and His Aunt Persephone, for his 9th Birthday. Residence * Auradon (Currently) * Isle of the Lost (Formerly) History Skylar was the Son of Ursula. He is the brother of The Sea Witches and The Sea Warlocks, Uma, Urchin and Half-Brother of Desmond, Fred, Freddie Facilier. Skylar meet Scarlet at the age 10 when Scarlet fell in the Water so Skylar jump in the water to Save Scarlet life. That how Skylar and Scarlet start their Friendship. After that Skylar was walking he saw his Half-Brother Urchin and Urchin's Gang terrorized Yzzy the daughter of Yzma, Older sister of Yzla and Zevon, and Silena Tremaine the daughter of Anastasia Tremaine, Older Sister of Anthony Tremaine and her Numerous Siblings, Older Cousin of Dizzy Tremaine and Dizzy's Numerous Sisters, Granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, Niece of Drizella Tremaine, Step-Niece of Queen Cinderella and King Charming, Older Step-Cousin of Chad Charming and Chad's 3 Brothers and 2 Sisters Nicknames and Alias Ocean King (Himself, Justin Hook), Little Brother (His Siblings and Uma), The Siren (Captain Hook and Everyone on the Isle), The Sea Warlock (Himself, Justin Hook, Desmond Facilier, Garnet, Scarlet), Sky (Justin Hook, Silena Tremaine, Scarlet, Yzzy, Quinn), My Siren (Justin Hook), Little Cousin (Hayley,Hayden, Marshal, Some of his Cousins), Arty (Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski) Art (Malia Tate, Kira Yukimara, Scott McCall), The Useless and Ungrateful Son (Ursula), The Nephilim (The Angels and The Demons), Son (Castiel and Dean Winchester), Munchkin (Gabriel), Ore (Sam Winchester), Shade (His Father Dr. Facilier), Calypso (Everyone on the Isle of the Lost), Baby Brother (Sophia, Lana, all the Sea Warlocks and The Sea Witches) Skylar and His Pets Skylar first got Spike and Spot at Evie's Sixth Birthday, after that Skylar was Exploring in the Water When two Moray Eels Escaping from a Shark past him, Skylar use His Hydrokinesis on The Shark and the Shark Swim away, The Two Moray Eels Introduce themselves as Earthquake and Her twin Sister Whirlpool The Daughters of Flotsam and Jetsam older Sisters of Lagan and Derelict, Lamprey and Monstar. When Skylar was walking in the woods by Auradon Prep he Found a Abandoned Phoenix's nest. He Roles in Descendants and Other Movies * Descendants 1 (Cameo) * Descendants 2 (Mentioned by Uma and Ursula, Mal, Evie) * Descendants Wicked World Season 3 (Cameo) * Descendants 3 (Cameo) * Descendants 4 (Appearance) * Descendants 5 (Appearance) * Descendants 6 (Appearance) * Descendants 7 (Appearance) * Descendants Wicked World: Aquamarine and Hannah, Andi, Elizabeth Hook Adventures (Cameo) * Descendants 8 (Appearance) * Descendants 9 (Appearance) * Teen Wolf and Descendants Crossover (As Artemis Hope brother of Skylar Hope, Husband of Peter Hale) * Supernatural and Descendants Crossover (as Oren Winchester son of Castiel and Dean Winchester) Appearance Skylar was a Slender Boy with a Blue White-Black Hair, he has a Pirate Captain's Hat on his Head. Songs Groups: * We are Family (With The Shadow Crew, Uma, Justin Hook) * Good is the New Bad (Reprise) (with Mal, Evie, Freddie Facilier, The Shadow Crew, Dizzy Tremaine) * You and Me (With The 4 Core, and All the AKs) Duets: * A Thousand Years (With Justin Hook) * True Love (With Justin Hook) * See You Again (with Hayley) * Space Between (Reprise) (with Scarlet) * Fight Song (with Desmond Facilier) Solos: * Poor Unfortunate Souls * If Only (His Version) * Genie in A Bottle (His Version) * Siren Song Category:Villain Kids Category:Movies Category:Sea Warlocks Category:Sons Category:Reformed Category:Pets Owners Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Voodoo Users Category:Pirates Category:Sorcerer Category:Parents